elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil
Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil ist ein Buch, das in keinem der Spiele einen Auftritt erhält und zur Reihe Pocket Guide to the Empire gehört. Es wurde zusammen mit veröffentlicht. Da es keine offizielle Übersetzung gibt, ist dies eine freie Übersetzung des englischen Textes zum Deutschen. Dies ist der originale Text. Inhalt Die Cyrodiilische Geschichte beginnt in der Mitte der Alessianischen Reformation (siehe Kasten, Alessianischer Orden), als Zivilisation und Kultivierung es der Region erlaubten, zu einer erkennbaren Tamrielmacht zu werden. Ihre Kultur und militärische Stärke hatte ihren Zentrum im heiligen Nibenay-Tal, ein Grasland mit einem großen See im Kern. Mehrere kleine Inseln erheben sich von diesem See und die Hauptstadt erstreckt sich über sie, durchzogen von Brücken und Gondeln. Flüsse verbinden den Stadtstaat sowohl mit dem profitablen umliegenden Gebieten als auch mit den freundlichen Binnenhäfen von Himmelsrand und Pellitine. Reis und Textilien waren die wichtigsten Exportgüter, zusammen mit eher esoterischen Schatzgütern wie Pelzrüstungen, Mondzucker und Ahnen-Seide. Die schiere Größe von Cyrodiils physischem Theater, in kurzen Abständen von Elfentyrannei durchzogen, machte seine Vereinigung als Ganzes zu einem langsamen und oft unterbrochenen Prozess. Auf dem Höhepunkt des Alessianischen Einflusses genoss dessen westlicher Arm eine kurze Unabhängigkeit als Colovianischer Staatenbund, eine Abgrenzung, die auch heute noch den Blick eines Außenstehendes auf das Kaiserreich beschönigt; oft hat Cyrodiil zwei Gesichter, Osten und Westen, und jede Diskussion über die spätere Sozialgeschichte muss zunächst mit einer Zusammenfassung dieser frühen Abgrenzung temperiert werden. Traditionell wird der Osten als die Seele der Region angesehen; großmütig, tolerant und administrativ. Es war in den Regenwäldern des Nibenaytals, dass die ursprünglich Cyro-nordischen Stämme, die Nibenesen, eine Eigenständigkeit erlernten, die sie kulturell und wirtschaftlich von Himmelsrand trennte. Die Elfenbelästigung des Ersten Kaiserreichs gab Anlass zu einer Elite-Form von Unterstützungstruppen für die Talarmee: der Kampfmagier"unsere alten Studenten vergessen sich selbst". Zu der Zeit, als die Alessianischen Lehren von dem Norden entlang der Flusshandelswege nach unten siebten, waren jene Magier zu der herrschenden Aristokratie geworden. Sie wurden schnell von dem Alessianischen Priestertum, dessen unerklärlich charismatische Religion Anklang in den unteren Klassen fand, ersetzt. Das traditionelle nordische Pantheon der Acht Göttlichen wurde durch eine barocke Verehrung der Ahnengeister und Gotttiere, deren Praktiken von den veränderlich-nicht-monotheistischen Lehren des Alessianischen Glaubens gefördert wurden, ersetzt. Die Lehren schrieben schließlich fast jeden Aspekt der östlichen Kultur auf. Beschränkungen gegen bestimmte Arten von Fleisch-Essen, verbunden mit den Empfindungen des blühenden Tierkults, machten Landwirtschaft und Tierhaltung nahezu unmöglich. So wurden viele Ost-Cyrodiil zu Händlern, durch welche das Nibenay-Tal mit der Zeit zur reichsten Region wurde. Doch unter Alessianischer Herrschaft war es egal, wie reich oder mächtig die Kaufmannsklasse wurde, denn es war stets eine geliehene Macht, wobei sie mit Tributen an das Priestertum immer daran erinnert wurden, wer die wahre Macht des Staates war. Der Westen wird als Cyrodiils eiserne Hand respektiert: fest, unerschütterlich und immer wachsam. Die Cyro-Nord haben das fruchtbare Nibenay-Tal längst aufgegeben und waren entschlossen, die Grenzen zu erobern. Ihre primitive Wildheit war Magie und der Notwendigkeit der Industrie abgeneigt und sie bevorzugten stattdessen das Plündern und blutiges Engagement. Nachdem sie die Nedic-Hafenstädte der Stridentküste erobert hatten, begannen die Westler, sich in die Beherrschung des Meeres zu bemühen. Ihre frühesten Reisen brachten sie bis zu der Iliac-Bucht und zum Kap der Blauen Wasserschere, deren Häfen sie jährlich überfielen, bis die (damals) überlegene Flotte der Yokuda eintraf und dies um 1Ä 810 beendete. Zu der Zeit der Alessianischen Reformation waren die Westler sowohl geographisch als auch sozial fest dazu in der Lage, ihren Lehren zu widerstehen. Das nördlich befindliche Hammerfell wurde nun durch einen eigenen heilig-rächenden Orden, dem Ra Gada, dessen blutige Intoleranz für Ausländer als Puffer gegen das Alessianische Priestertum diente, geschützt. Daher überlebt das Pantheon der Acht Göttlichen unkontrolliert im westlichen Cyrodiil, woraufhin die Beziehung zum aufsteigenden Alessianischen Osten angespannt wurde. Letztendlich isolierte sich der Westen von der theokratischen Herrschaft des Nibenay-Tals, wobei eine autonome Regierung, der Colovianische Staatenbund, festgelegt wurde. Die Lage blieb so, bis zum Ausbruch der Thrassianischen Seuche von 1Ä 2200 (siehe Freie Regionen - Thras), die mehr als die Hälfte der Bevölkerung von Tamriel dezimierte, insbesondere die westlichen Küstenländer, die am nächsten zu Thras lagen. Bendu Olo, der colovianische König von Anvil, führte dann die Alle-Flaggen-Marine zum Sieg über das Wurmvolk von Thras, und die Herrlichkeit der Personen Cyrodiils wurde in der ganzen Welt bekannt. Die colovianischen Staaten begannen damit, den reicheren und dichter besiedelten Osten zu überschatten, was schließlich zum Krieg der Rechtschaffenheit führte, der schließlich die Alessianische Herrschaft beendete. Das Nibenay-Tal kehrte zu einer merkantil- und magieorientierten Regierungsform zurück, was nach der Meinung der Westlern immer noch zu geheimnisvoll für eine Wiederveinigung Cyrodiils war. 400 weitere Jahre vergingen, bis dies geschah, als Reman I, ein weiterer stolzer Sohn des Westens, die Talarmee zu seiner eigenen anfügte, um die Akaviri-Invasion von 1Ä 2703 zu bekämpfen. Die cyrodiilischen Kräfte beschäftigten die Akaviri in jeder Region des Nordens, bis die Akaviri letztlich beim Fahlen Pass von Himmelsrand kapitulierten. Beim Ende des Krieges fand sich Cyrodiil nicht nur als gefestigte Nation wieder, sondern war im Allgemeinen auch für den weiteren Schutz der nördlichen Menschenreiche verantwortlich. Die Elfen von Summerset empfanden dies als eine erneuerte Version des menschlichen Imperialismus, und Reman war dazu gezwungen, ihnen recht zu geben. Um die bereits geschwächten nördlichen Reiche vor Angriffen der ElfenHa! zu schützen, bot er den gefangenen Akaviri Amnestie in seinen zukünftigen Herrschaften, wenn sie als Kern der Armee des Zweiten Kaiserreichs der Menschen dienen würden. Remans eigene Dynastie bestand 200 Jahre, wobei diese in dieser Zeitspanne alle Reiche Tamriels außer Morrowind eroberte. Letztendlich waren die Dunkelelfen der Morag Tong das Ende von Remans Erben und der Tod des letzten wahren cyrodiilischen Kaisers läutete den Beginn der Allgemeinen Ära ein. Das Cyrodiilische Kaiserreich bestand für weitere 400 Jahre unter der Schirmherrschaft des Akaviri-Potentaten (siehe Kasten, Das Zweite Kaiserreich), worauf eine ähnlich lange Zeitspanne des Zerfalls folgte, welcher sich in Aufständen und Misswirtschaft ausdrückte und als Interregnum bekannt ist. Doch die Reste des Cyrodiilischen Kaiserreichs weigerten sich, zu sterben, obwohl Osten und Westen mittlerweile über die Maßen zersplittert waren. Ein Kleinkönig der colovianischen Staaten namens Cuhlecain erlangte die Macht und ernannte einen Atmorer zum General seiner Legionen. General Talos hatte in Himmelsrand studiert und nutzte den Thu'um. Mit seinen Schreien konnte er Armeen in die Flucht schlagen und weniger Männer von ihren Füßen heben. Ein Jahr später war mehr als die Hälfte des Cyrodiilischen Kaiserreichs zurückerobert oder konsolidiert und Cuhlecain setzte sich im Nibenay-Tal nieder, eroberte die Hauptstadt - die Kaiserstadt - und ernannte sich zum Kaiser. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt versammelten Hochfels und Himmelsrand, die erbittert gegen die Rückkehr einer Cyrodiilischen Herrschaft gekämpft hatten, ihre Armeen für einen gemeinsamen Einmarsch in den colovianischen Westen. Talos traf auf dem Gebiet von Sancre Tor auf sie. Die Nord, die gekommen waren, um das Kaiserreich zu lähmen, traten bald darauf den Mächten des Generals bei, als sie seinen Thu'um hörten und realisierten, dass er ein Sohn von Himmelsrand und der Erbe des Kaiserreichs der Menschen war. Die Bretonen wurden mit Geschichten von Cuhlecains neuem General zu Hochfels zurückgesendet, wo sie beschlossen, des Kaisers Hexerei mit ihrer eigenen zu bekämpfen. CÄ854 gelangte eine Nachtklinge zu dem kaiserlichen Palast von Nibenay. Dort ermordete der Hexenmeister den Kaiser, zündete den Palast an und durchschnitt die Kehle von General Talos. "Aber aus der schwelenden Ruine er kam, eine Hand am Hals und mit Cuhlecains Krone in der anderen. Die Legionen weinten beim Anblick. Seine nordische Magie hatte ihn gerettet, doch die Stimme, die sie führte, würde von nun an leiser sein. Sein Wort konnte nicht mehr mit einem Schrei eine Armee in die Flucht schlagen, doch er konnte immer noch mit einem Flüstern kommandieren. Er wählte sich einen cyrodiilischen Namen, Tiber SeptimSelbst diese Menschen, die Talos als Verräter, Eidbrecher und Schurke schimpfen, verneigen sich vor seinen Fähigkeiten bei der Erlangung seines Endes, ohne Rückgriff auf Krieg., und den nordischen Namen von Königen, Ysmir, der Drache des Nordens. Und mit den Namen nahm er auch die Roter Diamant Krone von den Cyrodiil und wurde zum Wahren Kaiser." So wurde das Dritte Kaiserreich der Menschen geboren. Cyrodiil im Dritten Kaiserreich ist die junge, vitale Ausführung seiner antiken Erben. Im Inneren hat es einen unglaublichen Wiederaufbau geschafft; die zerstörten Teile der Kaiserstadt sind nahezu komplett wiederhergestellt, Straßen und Städte, die im Interregnum zerstört wurden, wurden wieder aufgebaut, Osten und Westen sind zum ersten Mal in vier Jahrhunderten vereinigt. Cyrodiils aktuelle Stabilität und Stärke wurden nicht mehr seit der Reman-Dynastie gesehen; in der Tat wurden beide unter ähnlichen Umständen geboren - ein Westler gewinnt den östlichen Thron und schmiedet beide zu der größten Macht Tamriels. Und jetzt, in nur zwanzig Jahren, hat sich Tiber Septim kaiserliche Autorität in Hochfels, Himmelsrand und Hammerfell gesichert. Jede menschliche Region steht mit ihm gegen die ElfenbedrohungWahrlich eine zweifelhafte Aussage. Der Kaiser hat seinen Erfolg anmutig seinen Völkern, den Colovianern und den Nibenesen, zugeschrieben, deren Kulturen wir in ihrer heutigen Ausprägung behandeln wollen. Die ColovianerEine Beobachtung: Colovianer fühlen sich den Nibenesen gegenüber überlegen, dennoch, weil der Osten das "Herz" des Kaiserreichs ist, werden die Westler oft in Cyrodiil vernachlässigt ~ Auch wenn der Thron kontinuierlich von Königen aus dem Westen übernommen wird, assimilieren die Nibenesen schnell in ihre Reihen von heute besitzen immer noch viel von dem Pioniergeist ihrer Vorfahren. Sie sind unkompliziert, autark, herzhaft und extrem loyal zueinander. Wann immer der Osten unter der Schwäche eines Anführers erzittert, würden sich die Colovianer zu sich selbst zurückziehen, stets im Glauben, sie hielten den nationalen Geist sicher, bis der Sturm vorüber ist. Sie erkennen, dass das Nibenay-Tal das Herz des Kaiserreichs und das kulturelle Zentrum seiner Zivilisation, aber dennoch ein fragiles Zentrum ist, das nur von der Stärke des Charakters des Kaisers zusammengehalten wird. Wenn er stockt, tun das auch die Colovianer. Doch ist er mächtig, wie Tiber Septim, sind sie seine Legionen. Heute bildet West-Cyrodiil die Mehrheit der Soldaten in den Rubin-Rängen. Der colovianische Adel, alle Offiziere der Kaiserlichen Legionen oder deren Westflotte erlauben sich keine großen Ausgaben im höfischen Leben, wie man es in der Hauptstadt sehen kann. Sie ziehen makellose Uniformen und nüchterne Banner, die von der Decke ihrer kargen Felsenfestungen hängen, vor; bis zum heutigen Tag werden sie leicht ratlosDer Autor sympathisiert merkwürdigerweise mit dem Westen - ein colovianischer Schreiber vielleicht?, wenn sie den großartig dekorierten und sehr farbigen Palast des Kaisers besuchen. "Colovianische Offiziere wurden traditionell zu Provinzstatthaltern für die menschlichen Regionen des Kaiserreichs, da diese häufig den entschlossensten der Männer des Kaisers benötigen." Im Vergleich sind die östlichen Menschen von Cyrodiil grellen Kostümen zugeneigt; so auch bizarren Tapisserien, Tätowierungen, Brandmarken und aufwendigen Zeremonien. Wegen ihrer Nähe zur Quelle der Zivilisation interessieren sie sich für Philosophie und die Evolution der alten Traditionen. Die Nibenesen finden das Numinose überall um sie herum und ihre verschiedenen Kulte sind zu zahlreich, um genannt zu werden (bekannte Vertreter: der Kult der Ahnenmotten, der Kult der Helden, der Kult von Tiber Septim und der Kult des nullten Kaisers). Für die Colovianer können die Ahnenverehrung und die esoterischen Bräuche des Ostens bizarr sein. Akaviri-Drachenmotive wurden in allen Quartalen gefunden, von den hohen Minarett-Brücken der Kaiserstadt bis zu den haki-Skiffs, mit welchen die Dorfbewohner ihre Toten den Fluss hinabschicken. Tausende Arbeiter durchwaten die Reisfelder nach den Überschwemmungen oder entfernen das Laub aus dem umliegenden Dschungel in den anderen Jahreszeiten. Über ihnen sind der Kaufmann-Adel, die Tempelpriester sowie Kultführer und der uralte Adel der Kampfmagier. Der Kaiser wacht von den Türmen der Kaiserstadt aus über sie alle, während Drachen im Himmel kreisen. Erwähenswerte Orte: Wenn die Geschichte der Nord die Geschichte der Menschen in Tamriel ist, dann ist Cyrodiil der Thron, von dem aus sie ihre Schicksale entscheiden werden. Es ist die größte Region des Kontinents und das meiste besteht aus endlosem Dschungel. Sein Zentrum, das Grasland vom Nibenay-Tal, wird von einem äquatorialen Regenwald umschlossen und von Flüssen durchbrochen. Wenn man entlang dieser Flüsse nach Süden reist, wird es immer subtropischer, bis das Land schließlich den Sümpfen von Schwarzmarsch und dem ruhigen Gewässern der Topalbucht weicht. Die Höhe steigt Richtung Westen leicht und Richtung Norden sehr stark. Zwischen seiner Westküste und seinem zentralen Tal gibt es jedwede Arten von Laubwald und Mangroven, die in Richtung Meer jedoch immer spärlicher werden. Die Westküste ist ein Nass-Trocken-Bereich und von Rihad Grenze zu Anvil zu dem nördlichsten Valenwald sind Dörfer-Waldbrände im Sommer keine Seltenheit. Es gibt ein paar Hauptstraßen zum Westen, Flusswege zum Norden und sogar einen Tunnelweg zu den Velothi-Bergen, aber das meiste von Cyrodiil ist eine Fluss-basierte Gesellschaft umgeben von Dschungel. Die KaiserstadtNatürlich keine Erwähnung der Aldmeri-Zitadelle, auf die die Hauptstadt gebaut wurde -- oder der verübten Verbrechen der vorherigen Ära... Refayjs berühmte Erklärung: "Es gibt nur eine Stadt in der Kaiserlichen Provinz,..." mag für die Bürger des colovianischen Westens milde beleidigend klingen, bis sie vielleicht den Rest der Bemerkung hören: "... nur eine Stadt in Tamriel, nur eine Stadt in der Welt; dies, meine Brüder, ist die Stadt der Cyrodiil." Vom Ufer aus ist es schwer zu sagen, was die Stadt und was der Palast ist, denn alles erhebt sich von den Inseln des Sees in einer Strecke von Gold in den Himmel. Ganze Stadtteile liegen auf den juwelenbesetzten Brücken, die die Inseln miteinander verbinden. Gondeln und Flussschiffe fahren die wässrigen Wege der niedrigeren überfluteten Wohnungen entlang. Mottenpriester gehen durch eine Wolke von Ahnen; Hauswachen halten besonders lange Dai-Katanas an Kreuzungen, geschmückt mit Bändern und Drachenfahnen, die überall in der Stadt wehen; und die neu angekommen westlichen Legionäre schwitzen in der feuchten Luft. Die Flussmündung ist von der tinmi-Schicht des Ufers rot gefärbt und Flussdrachen rosten ihre Haut in jenem Wasser. Über den See hinaus setzt sich die Kaiserstadt fort, geht in die Dörfer des südlichen roten Flusses über und läuft bei den Ruinen, die vom Interregnum übrig blieben, auf. Der Kaiserpalast ist eine Krone von Sonnenstrahlen, um geben von seinen magischen Gärten. Ein Gartenpfad ist als Grüne Kaiserstraße bekannt - hier finden sich durch Zauberer formgeschnittene Hecken im Form von Köpfen vergangener Kaiser, die sprechen können. Wenn ein Vorgänger Tiber Septim beraten muss, kommen Vögel herbeigeflogen, wobei ihr Gesang die Stimme ist, während das Bewegen von Zweigen für die erforderlichen Ausdrücke dient. Anmerkungen Anmerkungen von YR: en:Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil fr:Guide de poche de l'Empire, Première édition: Cyrodiil it:Guida Tascabile all'Impero, Prima Edizione: Cyrodiil pl:Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil es:Guía de bolsillo del Imperio, Primera Edición: Cyrodiil Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Lore